


Excuse Me, Your Highness, Isn’t That Against The Rules?

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Chaotic Huening Kai, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun And Yeonjun Don’t wanna marry each other lol, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Prince Choi Yeonjun is excited to find out Sir Soobin will become his personal guard! He’s less excited to find out he’s getting married to someone else in a month. Until then, he hopes to break Soobin out of his shell a little bit to see if he’s truly as uptight as he seems.Prince Kang Taehyun doesn’t care for the arrangement either, but its not because he’s in love with his personal guard (although Sir Beomgyu would NOT complain if he was). He just wants to go on adventures with Huening Kai and make some music.Wedding day is drawing close, and Yeonjun and Taehyun now have a common goal which will force them to work together. Hopefully, they don’t start a war in the process.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

{Monday, 7:58 pm}

Yeonjun watched the clock tick. He counted along with the second hand as it grew closer to the next hour. 

...56...57...58...59...60!

7:59. One minute left until he would see him again. His eyes flicked towards the door of his room. One side of the double doors was open, “to allow air flow,” Yeonjun had explained to the afternoon guard, Woojin, “it gets stuffy inside the room.”

Just then, the clock struck at the hour. Yeonjun strained his ears and held his breath in anticipation until he heard the familiar click of boots on tile coming down the hall. 

“Sir Woojin, let me relieve you of your post.”

Yeonjun smiles at the familiar voice.

“Good night, Sir Soobin.” Woojin says as his footsteps follow him down the hall. 

Yeonjun waits until 8:02 before he cant take it any longer. He throws his feet over the side of the bed and slips on his slippers before tip toeing to the door and peering out just the slightest bit.

Soobin is standing at attention in the empty hallway with one of his hands resting on the sword at his hip. His uniform is freshly pressed (and washed with lavender scented soap, it seems). His gaze is set straight forward at the wall opposite of him, and his mouth is set in as straight a line as it can be with his naturally pouty lips.

Yeonjun smiles wider. He leans against the door frame and sighs heavily. Soobin doesn’t seem to react, but Yeonjun knows all the hints to look for by now. Soobin’s pinkie and ring finger that rest against the sword handle slightly flinch at the break in silence.

“Your uniform looks very crisp today.”

Soobin looks straight ahead.

“I saw you at the meeting with the Queen of Sylvietra today.”  
Yeonjun took a step closer. “You had a stray hair that fell in the middle of your forehead. I could tell you wanted to fix it. At least it’s back in place now, your hair looks perfect.”

Soobin blinks. Swallows. 

“We had a roast broth soup today for dinner. It was delicious.” Yeonjun dares to take yet another step closer to the guard. They were only about two feet apart by now.

Soobin’s eyes flick to Yeonjun’s feet. “Please, your highness, return to your quarters.”

“I want to stay out here with you.”

“At the Queen’s request, please stay inside your quarters.”

“The Queen isn’t here right now though.”

“Your highness, it is late. The Queen requests you stay in your quarters during the night.”

“But I—“

“Yeonjun.” Soobin says in a voice that makes him shiver. Soobin turns his head towards the prince. “Your highness, please. Go back to your room before I get in trouble.”

Yeonjun can’t hold the guards cold gaze for long, so he simply retracts his steps and reluctantly steps into his room. When he looks back, Soobin is back to standing at attention. However, Yeonjun notices his eyes squint a little bit more, his face scrunched up a little tighter. 

——

{2 years ago, 6:00 pm}

Yeonjun was absolutely, positively, bored out of his mind. He was sick of bowing to every queen and king of blah blah blah that he happened to bump into. It was even worse with council members. He could hardly remember the names of their own council, much less anyone else’s. He’s starting to remember exactly why he doesn’t like these types of parties. 

Hes about to grab yet another sparkling cider when he sees a half full bottle of champagne sitting alone on a side table across the room. Yeonjun smirks at the opportunity and nearly dashes through the dancing partners. He snatches the bottle and disappears out of a side door to a quiet balcony. 

Yeonjun sighs with contentment as he looks at the alcohol content. Now he could maybe start to enjoy himself. Just as he throws the bottle back, the door swings open and a taller boy steps out.

Yeonjun chokes as he brings the bottle away from his mouth. He wasn’t scared of getting caught necessarily, but more so startled at who was standing before him now.

The boy was tall with dark hair and a round face. His lips had a doll-like pout and were pink and tender looking. And right now, his eyes were wide as he took in the sight of the prince drinking illegally on the balcony.

“My deepest apologies, your highness.” The boy said with a deep bow. “I didn’t realize you were out here. I’ll go—“

“Wait! It’s okay. You can...you can stay if you want.”

The boy leaned back up with a surprised expression. He stood straight up tall and an awkwardly far distance away from Yeonjun. But the prince was too occupied in the boy’s looks to notice it.

“I’m Prince Yeonjun, son of Queen Chija.”

“I know.” Was all the boy said for a moment, before his eyes grew even wider. “I mean! I’m sorry, your highness. I meant to say I recognize my prince and know of his genealogy. I am Soobin, second year trainee for the royal guard.”

Soobin did another small bow and Yeonjun nearly chuckled. He turned the bottle up in his mouth. 

“Excuse me, your highness, but doesn’t that drink have alcohol?”

Yeonjun smirked as he swallowed. “Yes. Yes it does. You want some?”

Soobin’s mouth fell open slightly in a moment of hesitation. “We are not of age, your highness. This is breaking the rules.” Soobin says, but he takes the bottle and tips it back, swallowing with a grimace before handing it back to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun just shrugged as he tipped the bottle back once more before noticing Soobin still watching him with some interest. “Wanna break a few more?”

——

{Monday, 9:08 pm}

Yeonjun had been reading (or rather trying to read as his mind drifted off into daydream land) for an hour as he listened for any sign of movement from the guard outside. Soobin has only been Yeonjun’s night guard for 4 days, replacing a guard who was much older than himself and going into retirement, and in that time he has barely talked to the prince. The boy who Yeonjun had remembered as timid, curious, and down right adorable seems to have grown up into someone Yeonjun hardly recognized. However, that didn’t stop the prince from finding his gaze drifting to him whenever he walked Yeonjun to breakfast in the morning. Soobin was still stunning, even more so now that he has grown into the baby-like features he possess. Yeonjun finds himself thinking about the guard outside of his door as he tries to fall asleep nowadays. He’s afraid he might talk in his sleep and alert the guard outside all about what’s going on in his head.

But for now, Yeonjun just listens. Every once in a while, he hears the shifting of boots on tile or the guard clearing his throat. Just knowing that the most handsome person Yeonjun knows is standing right outside of his door makes his heart race. Just sitting in his room at night is as exciting as a rollercoaster. 

Yeonjun wishes he could just talk to Soobin, but the boy seems to remain in guard mode the whole night. His last words to him are still fresh on his mind.

“Please. Go back to your room before I get in trouble.”

Yeonjun scoffed in his head. When was Soobin so uptight about the rules? If he remembers correctly, he was always eager to break some as long as Yeonjun took the lead. 

Why did he seem so uptight now? 

Just then, Soobin coughed loudly, breaking the silence he had kept up for an hour. Yeonjun smiled at the opportunity before going to his bathroom sink and filling up a small cup of water. He turned towards the door and heard another cough from the guard.

Yeonjun held the cup out to the guard with a small smile. “Sir Soobin.” He called to get his attention. The guard glanced from the cup in Yeonjun’s hand to his face, skepticism written in his eyes.

“It’s just water. I heard you coughing.”

Soobin took the cup and sipped on it. 

Yeonjun watched as his Adam’s Apple bobbed and when his eyes closed as he drank. When Soobin drained the cup, Yeonjun took it back and just stood in the doorway, not wanting to leave.

“Do you need some more?”

“I’m okay. Thank you, your highness.”

“You can call me Yeonjun.”

Soobin stayed silent. Yeonjun knew his guards weren’t supposed to address him informally, but when they were alone he didn’t see the problem.

“Can I call you Soobin?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Soobin asked, his eyebrows a little more furrowed than before, but his gaze still set straight forward. 

“Huh? I just wanted to be friendly.”

“With all due respect, we aren’t supposed to be friends, your highness.”

Yeonjun cocked his head and looked at Soobin curiously. “You don’t want to be?”

“I...we just aren’t supposed to be. Please return to your quarters and let me do my job, your highness.”

Something about that last sentence made Yeonjun feel sour. Someone had really taken Soobin and bent him into the perfect guard. He didn’t once move from his spot and hardly shifted his eyes. If Yeonjun was going to get anywhere with this boy, he’d have to do it slowly, gently. Immediately he started formulating a plan, and he wanted to start it right away.

“Oh well. Goodnight, Sir Soobin. Oh—“ Yeonjun leaned forward and lightly brushed a hair off of his forehead and back into place. “That pesky stray hair still being a nuisance.” He said with a slight smirk. He saw the flicker in Soobin’s eyes and registered it as his first success. 

Yeonjun could see right through that guard badge of his. He was still Soobin. He still had weaknesses.


	2. Chapter 2

{Monday 4:00 pm}

To say Kang Taehyun was bored out of his mind was an understatement. He rolled his eyes for the third time this session, much to the displeasure of his mentor. 

“Taehyun, why must you be so disrespectful to me when I’m only trying to make you the best leader you can be?” 

“You’re supposed to address me as ‘your highness’ and I already told you I’m not really interested in all this ‘leader’ stuff.”

“I haven’t addressed you formally since you were 12 and if you truly don’t want to be king, why must I?”

Taehyun just scoffed. Yuri had been his mentor and teacher since he was 7 years old and became his first friend. Even in her old age she was one of the most energetic people he knew, and was probably to blame for his cynical and sarcastic remarks. They got along well concerning most things but when it came to Taehyun being the future king of Sylvietra, he was less than interested while Yuri seemed excited for him.

“Do I really have to be king? As long as Mom and Dad are around I shouldn’t be forced to rule.”

Yuri looked at him with annoyance. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. “You already know what the tradition is. You’re going to be eighteen this year and it’s time for the Queen and King to retire. It’s almost time for you to be looking at potential partners as well.”

Taehyun’s eyes grew wide. He wanted more than anything for a black hole to open up beneath him and end his suffering. Being forced into the role of King was bad enough, but having to find a partner was so much worse. He let his head fall to the table and let out a nice yell of frustration. Yuri just sighed.

“When are you going to stop throwing temper tantrums to try to make things go your way?”

“Until they finally go my way! I want out of all this!” Taehyun yelled, his voice slightly breaking. He felt Yuri’s hand on his back and he suddenly wanted to cry. The frustration of the past few weeks have been way too much for him to handle and all he wanted was to delay his birthday a few more months.

He blinked back his tears just as he heard someone else enter the room. 

“The King and Queen have requested to speak to His highness.” The newcomer said. 

Taehyun raised his head and saw his personal guard, Sir Beomgyu, standing in the doorway. The sight of the boy eased Taehyun greatly. If all of this goes through and he does become king, he hopes Beomgyu remains a constant in his life. 

He stands up and follows his guard to the room where his parents are waiting for him. They looked excited, which unsettled Taehyun for some reason. He felt another monologue about how proud they are of him and are excited about his future coming on. 

He stood in front of their thrones and watched as they exchanged smiles. Finally his mother spoke up.

“Taehyun, we are so proud of you.”

Oh boy here we go.

His father interjected. “Your birthday is coming up and you will be king soon.”

Barf. Can he escape this conversation somehow? 

“We want you to know about a new project we have with our neighboring kingdom, Domania, which we think will bring the two together in a future of peace and unity.”

Wait, huh? This is new.

“This new project is about bonding the two through the offspring of the rulers. Which means—“

No.

“We’ve made plans for you to marry Prince Yeonjun of Domainia!”

“No!”

Taehyun didn’t mean for that to come out of his mouth. His parents were just as surprised as him. After a moment of silence, his mother leaned forward with a kind face and just said “I know it’ll take some time, but I think you’re going to really like him.”

Taehyun didn’t want to hear it. He turned on his heel towards the door, greeted by Beomgyu at the door, face more pale than his own. He rushed forward as he felt the tears finally start to fall, passing Beomgyu into the hall.

He storms all the way back to his room, feeling Beomgyu over his shoulder. He throws himself on his bed, just wanting to sleep after the mental exhaustion he’s been forced through. 

“Your highness, do you need anything?” 

“Beomgyu, you’re only supposed to be my guard, not my servant.”

“It doesn’t matter. Do you need anything?”

“...a hug.”

He turns around to see Beomgyu with his eyes full of sympathy. He came close to the bed as Taehyun sat up on it. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun, and He did the same. As they pulled apart, Beomgyu wiped at Taehyun’s tears.

They had known each other for so long, it didn’t seem unnatural at this point. Beyond their roles they had found a friendship. He just wished it could stay like this. Simple and free.

——

{Tuesday 8:00 am}

Soobin knocked on the door of Yeonjun’s quarters, ready to escort the prince to breakfast, then to his first meeting of the day and back to his quarters before getting to rest while another guard takes over. 

He waited a few moments before knocking again. Finally the door opened to reveal a freshly showered and dressed Yeonjun, hair parted to the side and toothpaste on the side of his lip.

“To breakfast?” Yeonjun said, stepping out and closing the door behind him. 

“Yes. Your highness you have...um..”

“What?”

Soobin reluctantly reached out and wiped at the toothpaste on Yeonjun’s lip, rubbing it off successfully. Yeonjun was frozen for a moment before breaking into a grin.

“Thank you, Soobin-Ah.” Yeonjun said.

Soobin said nothing. 

After breakfast, Soobin escorted Yeonjun to the first meeting of the day, this time with his parents. Soobin waited at the door as Yeonjun stood before them, waiting expectantly. 

The meeting became a blur before Soobin. He was still trying to adjust to his new sleeping schedule and found it was hard to focus on their words. However, he was broken out of his trance when the sound of a yell resounded through the room.

“YOU CANT FORCE ME TO MARRY SOMEONE JUST SO YOU DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PAST MISTAKES!!” Yeonjun screamed. 

Soobin’s eyes went wide as he looked between them trying to catch up.

“The marriage arrangement isn’t just to settle past agreements. It’s to secure a unity between the kingdoms while also helping to get you a suitable partner to assist in ruling!” The Queen argues back in a much more calm voice.

Soobin is shocked. Marriage arrangement? Unity between kingdoms? Was Yeonjun being married off to a princess or prince of another kingdom? 

Soobin felt a pang of pain in his chest. The thought of Yeonjun getting married unsettled him in a way he didn’t fully understand. Would there even be a need for Soobin anymore?

But this wasn’t about him, he felt horrible for Yeonjun right now. The prince is about to become king and is having to get married to someone he didn’t choose. He can understand Yeonjun’s lashing out.

“You don’t understand. I’m not some object you can just hand off as a peace offering. I’m a person before I’m a prince! Believe it or not, I’ve fallen in love before, and I want to again!”

“But Prince Taehyun is an exceptionally handsome and talented man who—“

“Can we please stop talking about this?”

“You’re meeting him on Thursday.”

Yeonjun seems speechless, so he walks away, seemingly calm. Soobin recognizes his face of anger but his stride is languid and slow. He locks eyes with Soobin as he exists the room. 

Soobin follows him down the hall and all of a sudden Yeonjun lunges for a vase hanging on a nearby wall. He throws it to the ground in front of him and it shatters over the carpet. Soobin stops in his tracks. 

Yeonjun turns around to face him, his face softened.

“Sorry. You can go now, I’ll wait here for Woojin.” 

Soobin shakes his head and walks closer to Yeonjun, grabbing his arm in a way he hopes is comforting. 

“Let’s get you to your room.”

——

{Tuseday 12:00 am}

Taehyun had slept through dinner, but found a tray beside his bed with a warm plate of steak and potatoes. He had been eating peacefully until he saw the note attached to the tray. 

“Meeting with Prince Yeonjun this Thursday at 3:00 pm. Someone will be around tomorrow to help pick you out an outfit.”

He read the note two more times before crumpling it up and throwing it across the room. He then accidentally poked his tongue with the fork he was using since he wasn’t paying attention, adding to his frustration. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands until he heard the window open.

He smiled and raised his head.

“Taehyun! You’re not gonna believe what I got for you dude!”

Hueningkai. Taehyun’s unlikely best friend and number one enemy of the castle. He was an orphan who just so happened to also be a criminal, spending his days swiping loafs of bread from bakery stalls and climbing the castle walls to visit his best friend who also happens to be a prince. 

Hueningkai climbed through the window and shut it behind him before waltzing over and planting himself on Taehyun’s bed. He smiled widely before handing him a large package.

“What’s this?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out, silly!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes before ripping open the package to reveal a shiny acoustic guitar before him, something he had wanted for years. Every time he requested one, he got a musician sent to him instead ready to play him any song he wanted. 

“Thank you so much! How did you even—ya know what nevermind. I’m sure I know how you got it.” Taehyun said playfully. Kai just held up his hands and wiggled his fingers as a way to show Taehyun that he was right. The little thief had managed to swipe Taehyun his own guitar.

“It was nothing, really.” Kai said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well it means everything to me. Thank you, seriously. I haven’t had the best day today.”

“Aww Tyun. Wanna talk?”

Taehyun set the instrument aside and turned fully to Kai. He breathed out slowly and then felt Kai reach for his hand. He let Kai grab it before finally speaking. 

“They’re making me marry some prince. They’re making me be King. I have no way to escape.”

Kai took a moment to process before squeezing Taehyun’s hand. 

“Let’s run away.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“I’m serious! You and me and your little boyfriend Beomgyu! Let’s sneak out and hightail it all the way out of Sylvietra!”

“....one, he’s not my boyfriend—“

“Are you sure?”

“And two, what then? They’ll come after us. They’ll come after ME. We can’t get farther on foot than they can on horseback. It seems like an easy solution but it’s just gonna delay the inevitable.”

Kai sat back in silence, a small pout forming on his lips. 

“I’ll still be here.”

“I know you will. If you left who would I stay up until 1 am for?” Taehyun said to lighten the mood. Kai chuckled. “Yeah. You’re not going anywhere.”

“That’s one law I will not break.” Kai winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is set. I’m excited and I hope you are too. I have no idea on what schedule I will be updating but it should be pretty frequent :). Lmk what you think! I love getting comments and kudos!! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

{2 years ago}

“Your highness, we found these two in the liquor cellars trying various types of wine.” The guard said. 

The Queen leaned forward in her chair, disappointment written on her face. The boys were obviously a little intoxicated at this point, making it hard to focus on the scolding they were receiving.

“Yeonjun, we’ve talked about this! Until you are of age you cannot consume alcohol!”

Yeonjun lifted his head slightly. “I’ll be 18 in two weeks. Isn’t that “of age” enough?”

“No. It isn’t. How can I expect you to rule our kingdom one day when you act like this? And you, the um...Soobin! Soobin, I’m sure your guard mentor will be very displeased to hear about your actions. You might need an extra year of training if you’re still behaving this way.”

Yeonjun stole a glance at Soobin’s face. He seemed devastated, his lips forming a proper pout and his eyes downcast. Yeonjun felt sorry for getting him in trouble but he knew he couldn’t do much. 

“Both of you, return to your quarters. Yeonjun, you will stay in your room the entirety of tomorrow and Sunday.”

That’d mean he would miss the community choral performance. He just shrugged. It’s better than missing the entire festival that started the following week.

He looked at Soobin one more time before they parted, but Soobin hadn’t looked up from the floor the entire time. Only now did Yeonjun notice the tears occasionally stream down his face.

He was a silent crier.   
That broke Yeonjun’s heart.

——

{Tuesday 1:00 pm}

Beomgyu watched as the stylist took Taehyun’s measurements. The prince stood there with his arms held out and a straight face. Beomgyu knew Taehyun was not looking forward to the meeting, but he couldn’t help feeling even more sorry for himself. Taehyun would lose his freedom, but Beomgyu would lose the boy he’d been in love with for 3 years. 

He’d really tried to stop it, but ever since he became Taehyun’s personal guard, the prince gave him more and more reasons to fall in love with him. The way he snickered under his breath when one of the council members messed up a word, the way he asked Beomgyu to fix his perfect brown hair before a meeting, the way his eyes widened and his mouth curled up when he heard a particular song being played at a party or ball. Beomgyu knew he had less than a 1% chance of being with Taehyun, but that didn’t squash his feelings. Just being around the prince meant being drawn towards him, so Beomgyu let it be. 

However, Taehyun would get married soon, much to the displeasure of both of them. Beomgyu wondered if he would get pushed away with this development. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when the stylist suddenly clapped his hands together. 

“Oh! I know exactly the suit! Ah and it should fit quite nicely, with height adjustments...stay here!” He said, and rushed out of the room.

Taehyun finally let his arms down. “Height adjustments? What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, looking down at himself. 

He turned to Beomgyu. “Will you do me a favor?”

Beomgyu only wanted to scream ‘yes! Of course, anything for you, my prince!!’ Instead he just nodded his head.

“Please get a servant to bring me a coffee. I desperately need caffeine after standing here in a ‘T’ pose for nearly an hour.” He said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Beomgyu smiled before walking down the hall to where a servant was dusting a hall painting. 

“His highness requests a coffee. Two creams, three sugars.” Beomgyu said, Taehyun’s order becoming second nature. The servant nodded before hurrying off to the nearest kitchen, while Beomgyu turned back to Taehyun’s quarters.

As he neared the door, Beomgyu heard light plucking of a guitar. Confused, he peered around the corner to see his prince leaned over a golden acoustic, fingers delicately pressing the strings downward and releasing them. Beomgyu’s eyes widened at the sight. Where did he get such a pretty instrument?

He stepped into the room, back into Taehyun’s sight. The prince jumped before settling into a smile at the sight of the guard. 

“Isn’t this thing beautiful?”

“Where did you get it from?”

“Kai.”

Beomgyu felt a pang of jealousy at the smile that spread across Taehyun’s face. He knew about Taehyun’s little rebellious friend ever since he caught the boy sneaking in one night. He remembers it was his first time dealing with an intruder and he was, honestly, terrified.

Kai had just stopped climbing in through the window to say “Oh. Um, I’m here to see Taehyun.” 

Beomgyu had shakily responded with the phrase he remembers being taught. “S-stop! You will be held to the f-full extent of the law! You are breaking and enter—“

“Beomgyu!” Taehyun had interrupted from behind him, “that’s...he’s...its okay.”

From then on Beomgyu had turned a blind eye to Kai upon Taehyun’s request. He never could shake off the jealousy he felt towards Kai, though. Their closeness battled Beomgyu’s closeness to Taehyun, and he’s sure it showed in his face as he watched Taehyun pluck the strings.

Just then, the stylist rushed back in with multiple hanging bags full of various colored suits.

“I’ve got a few options here for your meeting with the Prince of Domainia. I think maroon will go great with your eyes!” 

Taehyun turned to Beomgyu and rolled his eyes as he set his guitar aside and stood back up. Where exactly was that coffee he ordered?

——

{Thursday 8:00 am}

Yeonjun styled his hair in the mirror, parting it to the side. The first meeting would take place soon after lunch. He was a little nervous to meet his supposed ‘future husband’. If he really didn’t get out of this, he hoped he wasn’t stuck marrying a douchebag. 

Yeonjun heard Soobin’s knock on the door and immediately went to it. He still wasn’t used to opening up his door to Soobin’s beautiful face every morning, but it was the perfect motivation for him to dress and wash up properly before breakfast. Soobin’s gaze raking over him quickly was enough incentive to continue this routine.

“To breakfast?” Soobin gestured to the hall.

“Yes please.”

Soobin trailed slightly behind Yeonjun, an important detail taught in training to protect the royalty you’re guarding. Today, Yeonjun decided to use it to his advantage. As they walked, he swayed his hips just a little bit more languidly in an almost strut. He hoped he caught the guard’s attention. He stuck one hand in his pocket and continued to walk down an invisible runway. Hoping more than anything that Soobin notices.

——

{Tuesday 8:03 am}

Is he doing that on purpose?   
Probably not. Yeonjun just tends to always walk in a cool strut. It’s probably normal.

Seriously though, do his hips really sway that much when he walks? Should Soobin even be focused on that? How does he stop looking now?

Yeonjun put his hand in his pocket and this only seemed to increase the effect it had on Soobin. Has he really never noticed his style of waking before or...?

What was he even thinking? Eyes on the hall, Soobin. 

——

{Tuesday 9:00 am}

Taehyun climbed into the carriage, Beomgyu following him in soon after. As they started down the road, Taehyun could only feel impending doom at the fact that he was going to meet Prince Yeonjun. He refused to acknowledge the arrangement between them and tried to focus on just having a simple meeting with another prince. 

Taehyun breathed out and slowly clenched his fist. Beomgyu patted his knee silently and Taehyun reached for his hand. 

An anchor. Beomgyu was an anchor to him right now. Not letting him drift too far from the things he knows. 

So much will change soon, but he has an anchor. He will not go too far from what is familiar because of Beomgyu. 

He squeezes his guard’s hand as they leave the Kingdom of Sylvietra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the meeting! Will they hate each other? Oooooo the next chapter will be posted soon don’t worry! 
> 
> Lmk what you think!! Follow me on twitter? @DJ_Eternally :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short :(
> 
> Next will (hopefully) be longer!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

{Thursday 3:00 pm}

Eyes. 

That’s the first thing Yeonjun noticed about Prince Taehyun. He had these wide eyes that seemed to take up a big part of his face. Yeonjun also found it unnerving how they didn’t move around much. Only small glances at the older and side to side gazes at his surroundings.

When he introduced himself, he looked Yeonjun up and down before meeting his eyes and his face remained neutral. Even when Yeonjun flashed him a cheeky smile and raised his eyebrows, Taehyun had no reaction. Either this kid was a really good actor, or Yeonjun’s charms were actually not getting to the boy.

He was, admittedly, very good looking. Yeonjun couldn’t deny that his slim face, wide eyes, and parted brown hair made him one of the prettiest boys Yeonjun had ever seen. But he was no Choi Soobin. 

The meeting consisted of the King of Sylvietra, The Queen of Domainia, and both the princes at one of the dining tables. While the King and Queen chatted over their salads about kingdom affairs, Taehyun and Yeonjun simply sat and poked at their salads. 

Yeonjun noticed Taehyun’s guard against the wall behind him, staring straight ahead. He had fluffy black hair and was only a little bit shorter than Yeonjun. He would be intimidating if he didn’t have a baby face. 

Were all the boys in Sylvietra this good looking? 

His guard was an interesting character. He always stayed a little too close to Taehyun and his eyes were found on the other much too frequently. When the princes shook hands, Yeonjun saw the guard behind Beomgyu visibly sour at the hand contact. There must be something between the two. How interesting.

Taehyun broke Yeonjun’s train of thought by clearing his throat, also drawing the attention of the rulers beside them.

“Would it be inappropriate to ask for a private talk with Prince Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun’s mother smiled like she was getting away with something. “Not at all. Perhaps a walk through the garden?” The Queen said and called over a servant to show them the way.

Yeonjun was confused and anxious, to say the least. As he followed the smaller prince to the garden, he wondered just what he wanted to talk about. 

What do you even say to your forced fiancé?

——

{1 year and 7 months ago}

“Soobin!” Yeonjun called, waving to his friend in the courtyard as he walked inside the entrance gate. The boy had been marching around the fountains with weights hanging off of his shoulders. It looked harsh.

Soobin, startled, looked around for the source of the voice before spotting the prince. He quickly jogged over.

“Your highness! Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Cut it out Soobin! Let’s have fun today!”

“Your highness, I have work to do.”

Yeonjun cocked his head to the side. Not only was the boy identifying him formally, but also refused having fun with the prince because he had work? 

“What work do you have to do?”

“Training, your highness. You forget I have one more year.” 

“I thought royal guard trainees only took two years of training? And why are you calling me that?”

Soobin’s face twisted into something sour. Anger laid behind his eyes as he said “I must complete an extra year because of my actions.”

“Your act—“

“Your Highness. I really need to get back to training now.” Soobin said with a bite to his voice. 

“Oh...right. Okay. Have a good day.”

——

{2 years ago}

“Another entire YEAR!” Soobin yelled to no one. He was currently in his shard room trying to yell out all the anger and frustration felt. Thank God the other trainees in his room were out right now. “I get THIS close to becoming a royal guard but my graduation gets pushed back another whole YEAR!” 

He picked up a candle and threw it to the ground to watch the glass shatter. 

He thought through everything that lead him here. 

The prince, the party, the sneaking out, the alcohol, almost kissing him when he leaned in to tell him a secret. 

He’s such an idiot. 

This is that stupid princes fault. He was far too beautiful, far too persuasive, and far too much trouble for Soobin.

He just wanted to graduate and finally be a royal guard. Maybe have his own room and a position where he can admire the prince from a distance. 

Because now he knows that if you get too close to fire, it burns. 

——

{Thursday 3:23 pm}

Taehyun knew what he had to say, but the words where stuck in his throat. Yeonjun and himself started their walk through the garden while Taehyun tried to force the words out of his mouth. Would Yeonjun be sad? Angry? 

Whatever happened, Taehyun knew he just had to come out and say it.

“Prince Yeonjun?” Taehyun said, stopping in his tracks. Yeonjun turned to meet his eyes.

“Yes?”

Here goes nothing.

“Look, I don’t want to marry you.”

Yeonjun blinked once before smiling. “Thank God I’m not the only one.”

Taehyun smiled then too. 

“Oh good. I mean, you’re handsome and all and I think you could be a good husband and king but—“

“Don’t worry, I’m in love with someone else too.”

“Wait what?”

“What?”

“That’s not why.”

“...oh. But your guard?”

“...what about him?”

“Ah nothing! It just seemed like...I don’t know.”

“We are close but no. I just don’t want to be king at all and don’t want any romantic partner at the moment.”

“Ah I see. So we have a common goal.”

“If it’s to stop this before they make us kiss and say ‘I do’ then yes.”

Yeonjun tapped his chin. “Any ideas?” 

Taehyun sat on a nearby bench and tipped his head back. Yeonjun followed him to the bench. “Flee?” The elder suggested.

Taehyun shook his head “They’d catch us. Fake our death?”

“But I still wanna be king someday.”

Taehyun sighed. “Might as well just actually kill myself at this point.”

Yeonjun looked at him. “Nah they’d play it up for the media like some Romeo and Juliet type of crap.”

“...that sounds worse than my suicide escapism honestly.” 

A servant soon ran up to them. “Your highness, Prince Taehyun’s carriage is leaving soon.”

The princes looked at each other. 

“Guess we need more time to brainstorm.” Yeonjun said.

“When will we meet next?”

“I believe next Monday so we can begin the...the wedding preparations. My parents are all about me expressing myself through the decor so we will have a lot of options and creative freedom...great for us.”

Taehyun shook his head with a small smile. “I will see you then.” He said politely with a small bow.

“Good day, Prince Taehyun.”

——


	5. Chapter 5

{Thursday 5:11 pm}

Beomgyu glanced at Taehyun beside him in the carriage. He’d been staring out the window in silence the entire ride. He wanted to pat him on the shoulder or take his hand to be somewhat comforting, but he didn’t know if it was inappropriate to do so.

Was it even appropriate to ask how it went? Surely it’s just common courtesy.

“How was the meeting, Prince?”

Taehyun turned to him just slightly before an ever-dismissive “Good.”

Beomgyu pushes further. “How did you find Prince Yeonjun?”

“Attractive and agreeable.” Taehyun reported immediately.

Beomgyu went rigid and wide eyed. Taehyun turned back to the window without a glance at Beomgyu. The guard suffered quietly in the seat beside his prince. That one word tortured his mind.

Attractive?

——

{Thursday 7:38}

Yeonjun lounged in his bed with a pen and notebook laid beside him. On it was the title “Yeonjun’s fullproof plan to stop the Wedding!” And nothing else. After brainstorming for nearly an hour he had no good ideas. He needed to successfully stop the wedding while also becoming King, but to become King he needed a ruling partner. The council of Domainia was very strict about tradition. Without a marriage, there would be no coronation, but the current marriage situation was not ideal. 

Yeonjun ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The clock struck 8:00 pm and Yeonjun smiled. He could at least focus on another project since he was stuck on the current one. This project would be called Operation: Swooning Soobin.

Yeonjun waited until 8:15 before walking to his desk and grabbing one of the near-empty glass perfume bottles. He held it above his head for a brief moment of hesitation.

Was he out of his mind? Probably.

And he threw the bottle at the ground as hard as he could.

——

{Thursday 8:15}

Soobin stood at his post outside of Yeonjun’s quarters. On most days, he occupied his mind by thinking about the older. He still had some resentment for him, a result of the trouble the prince had gotten him into, but he was slowly starting to forgive him. There wasn’t much else he could do if he was to stay as his guard for most of his life.

Soobin thought about how he perceived the prince before becoming his guard. He remembered the blue colored hair he had had a year ago. He remembered always being entranced by the prince’s special dance performances during the Spring Harvest festival. His mind had wandered and he had imagined the prince smirking at Soobin before dancing in front of him, for him, with him.

It’s only natural to think of the person you’re sworn to protect, Soobin argues to himself. Being a guard for a person of royalty means they are a very big part of your life. Maybe that’s why Soobin had had so many late night thoughts about the other.

Soobin begins to wonder why he’s even questioning his own thoughts when a sudden sharp crash resounds from inside the prince’s quarters. A yell follows immediately after and sends Soobin barreling into the room.

Prince Yeonjun is on the floor near his desk. Glass is scattered in front of him and the prince is holding his foot with a face contorted in pain.

“What happened, your highness?!”

“I dropped the perfume bottle on my foot!”

Soobin rushes to Yeonjun and scans his foot. Thankfully, there is no glass in the skin. He can’t tell if his foot is badly damaged or not.

“Climb on my back and I will carry you to the hospital wing.”

“What? Ahh no no it’s okay my foot doesn’t hurt that bad just...carry me to the bed please. It will probably be better in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes yes. Positive.”

“Okay, your highness.”

Soobin picks Yeonjun up bridal style and carries him carefully to the bed. He sets him down but Yeonjun’s arms around his neck don’t loosen, making him topple slightly over the prince.

The guard locks eyes with the older. Yeonjun has no readable expression, he just looks at him before releasing his grip, slightly sliding his hands down his shoulders and chest before dropping them.

What the freak was that???

“S-sorry, your highness.” Soobin says as he leans up. Trying to shake away the feeling of the prince’s hands on his chest. “I’ll get a servant to clean up the glass.”

“Soobin. Please just call me Yeonjun.”

“I’m supposed to-“

“I know. I know. But, consider me a friend, instead of your ruler. When I’m not in the eyes of the public, I’d like to just be Yeonjun.”

Soobin paused. He’d never thought of it in that way. It does make sense how Yeonjun could get tired of the title and his role. He nods.

“Of course, Yeonjun.” 

Yeonjun smiles.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is super late and short blahhh sorryyy


	6. Chapter 6

{Monday 8:00 am}

Taehyun woke up to a servant handing him the suit he was to wear for his meeting with Prince Yeonjun today. The weekend had been uneventful, leaving Taehyun with plenty of time to think of a way out of this whole mess. The only problem was the fact that he had no plan that seemed reasonable enough. Every idea was shot down by his own logic. With all of the guards, council members, servants, and royalty surrounding him, he felt he had no chance of escape. He was trapped.

So, as he begrudgingly put on his suit, he thought back to Prince Yeonjun. Would he have any ideas that were better than Taehyun’s? Was their relationship really inevitable?

Two knocks on his door startled him. “Yes?”

“Are you prepared to leave for the meeting, My Prince?”

He turned to find Beomgyu in the doorway, his puppy-like eyes staring at him.

Taehyun smiled at his friend, whom he truly felt treated him differently than the other guards and servants. No one in the kingdom of Sylvietra referred to Taehyun as “My Prince” except for his guard. He didn’t call him that often, but when he did, Taehyun found it endearing. Even if he did hate this role he was born into, something about Beomgyu as his guard makes everything better. 

“Let’s go, Beomgyu.”

——

{Monday 7:54 am}

As Soobin prepared to wake up Prince Yeonjun, he recalled the events of the night before.

‘Too close’, Soobin thought, ‘I’m getting too close and too comfortable.’

He shook his head. He couldn’t let anything compromise his position again. He must remain a safe distance away from Yeonjun. 

So, as he knocked on the door and was greeted by the Prince’s handsome face, he made his own face remain neutral. He didn’t look the Prince in the eye, but instead over his shoulder as he said “Ready for departure, Prince Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the return of the title to his name. He then pulled off a smirk.

“Didn’t we talk about this, Soobin? You can call me Yeonjun. I’m just a person like you.”

Soobin said nothing, just gestured with his hand for Yeonjun to lead the way. 

Yeonjun looked confused.

——

{Monday 11:00 am}

Yeonjun once again waited at the table for Prince Taehyun to arrive. He was seated next to the wedding designer his parents had hired as she flipped through several photo books for him to see. He was barely even glancing at the variety of decorations when Taehyun’s guard, Beomgyu, arrived in the doorway.

“Prince Taehyun has arrived for the meeting.”

“Bring him in.” Yeonjun replied.

When Taehyun walked into the room following Beomgyu, Yeonjun smiled at him. The smile was received with a knowing look from the Prince. The two were sharing their distaste for the situation through facial movements. Taehyun even rolled his eyes as he sat down, making Yeonjun chuckle.

The wedding designer immediately filled the table with pictures and books full of design ideas. There was a separate section for decoration, location, food presentation, and seating arrangement. 

“I know it would make the most sense to have the ceremony in the chapel, but the back gardens are so pretty I would consider having it there. It would be a little more limited on seating, but imagine the pictures!” The designer gushed. 

Yeonjun sighed. “Sounds lovely.” He said in a sarcastic manner. Taehyun had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. There was no better way to start a friendship than people being stuck in a situation they hated, and bonding over it.

Later, after some design decisions were made, the two princes retreated back to the garden to continue their scheming.

“I tried so hard to think over different plans, but each one seemed to have problems.” Yeonjun explained.

“I know how you feel. When you think about all the guards and the servants and the—“

“The rulers of the kingdoms who are also your parents who also set this whole thing up and know everything that goes on in the kingdom?”

“...exactly. At least we still have some time to think, as long as our parents don’t try to make us marry any sooner. They probably already know we aren’t that excited. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re listening in right now.”

“Nah not here. The gardens are probably the most private place to talk. And it’s even more secluded in the hedge maze.”

“Hedge maze?”

“Yeah, if you follow that path to your left you’ll come up to the entrance of it.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure, come on.”

The maze was beautiful, with hedges eight feet tall and flowering plants in every corner. Yeonjun had the path to the middle memorized and lead Taehyun to it. There, a giant fountain was flowing. 

“Wow! Now this is pretty!”

“Don’t you have fountains anywhere in your castle?”

“A few, but not as big as this one. The angel statue on top is amazing! Wow, I love it.”

Yeonjun stopped and looked into the bottom of the fountain, where a few coins from passers wishes laid. Yeonjun dug into the pocket of his suit and pulled out two large coins.

“Hey Taehyun.”

Taehyun turned to see the coins in his hand. “And what are we wishing for?”

“Im not supposed to say! Come on, just make a wish and flip one in.”

Taehyun grabbed the coin and closed it in his fist. He closed his eyes before flipping it into the fountain. Yeonjun followed with his coin.

Just then, someone called for Taehyun from outside of the maze.

Yeonjun guided him out to his guard, Beomgyu, who said that the Queen of Domainia would like to speak to the both of them.

The princes exchanged a look before following Beomgyu.

“I hope you two are getting along well! How was the meeting with the designer?”

“Great.” Yeonjun said, voice ever unenthusiastic.

“Good, I’m glad. I just wanted to let you two know some updates on the wedding. Taehyun’s birthday is in a month, and we thought that it would be fun to have the wedding the day after! We will also be having a four day festival leading up to the wedding, with Taehyun’s birthday party celebration the night before! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Yeonjun and Taehyun stood in silence. 

A month? 30 days? That’s all they had?

Taehyun mumbled an “excuse me” before walking off, dragging Beomgyu behind him. Yeonjun stared at his mother. 

“This is happening really fast.”

The Queen smiled. “It’s for your own good.”

——  
{D-30}

As Taehyun pulled Beomgyu to the carriage, Beomgyu saw the prince wipe at his eyes. Compassion for his friend filled him. They hopped into the carriage and Taehyun immediately burst into sobs. He clutched onto Beomgyu and cried and cried. Even as they left Domainia towards their own kingdom, his tears fell.

Beomgyu was nearly devastated at the sight. Taehyun did not used to cry easily. When they were younger, Beomgyu wondered if the Prince actually knew sadness deep enough to cry. However, he found out that princes are still humans. It made Beomgyu fall in love even more.

The guard rubbed the prince’s back, trying his best to soothe him. When Taehyun was quiet, Beomgyu quietly consoled the prince. “I’m sorry this is happening.”

“I’m not ready! I’m not ready for this!” He cried.

“I don’t know how you feel, but I know that it must be hard.”

“It’s so hard Beomgyu. I’m scared.”

“I have no words that could console you, but I’m here for you, My Prince.”

Taehyun sat up a little and wiped his eyes. He looked towards Beomgyu and reached out for his hand. Grabbing it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Beomgyu’s heart jumped.

“Please stay by me.” Taehyun cried.

“I promise.” And Beomgyu meant it with every bone in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice? There is a small change in this chapter! I hope I can update again soon!
> 
> Follow me on twitter? @DJ_Eternally 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me smile like dis :D


	7. Chapter 7

{D-30}

Ever since Taehyun was a child, he’d been told he was mature. ‘He’s wise beyond his years’ a council member would say when Taehyun spoke in meetings. ‘If he has these ideas now, think of what he’ll do as king!” Said a citizen at his fourteenth birthday celebration. He’d never lost his temper, expressed his displeasure, or let himself become vulnerable in the public eye. 

However, there were three people that were exceptions.

The first was Yuri. As his mentor, Yuri saw every bit of frustration that Taehyun endured. She knew of his hatred towards his future role as king and that Taehyun often times stopped himself from crying by biting on his tongue.

The second was Huening Kai. In those nights where Kai would visit Taehyun, the prince would tell Kai about everything that went on in the day and what he felt about it. Many times, he shed a few tears, the ones he had to hold back during the day. Kai was always the most uplifting person, someone who made Taehyun find happiness in bad circumstances.

The last was Beomgyu. Taehyun hardly remembers when Beomgyu was not his guard. For most of his life, Beomgyu has been by his side, escorting him to meetings and standing outside his door. Taehyun remembers when he had become fond of Beomgyu, in a way he hardly understood. Every time Taehyun began to open up to Beomgyu, he scolded himself. He was afraid that if he became too vulnerable in front of him, he would spill all the secrets of his love to Beomgyu. So he pushed those feelings down, and tied a knot around his heart. It was better for everyone if he kept it to himself. 

Beomgyu did not make it easy. He was always caring, loving, and attentive. He knew when the prince was holding back his emotions and always tried to break the barrier. More recently, Taehyun had let it break, just a little, to let out some of his feelings. Even so, he was scared to be vulnerable, but Beomgyu always held his arms wide for the prince. 

Taehyun felt that Beomgyu cared for him. The knot around his heart tightened.

When they got back to the castle, Beomgyu guided Taehyun to his room. Taehyun held his hand and went to lay on his bed. Beomgyu turned to leave but Taehyun didn’t let go.

“As your prince, I ask you to please stay with me.”

And Beomgyu did.

They laid on Taehyun’s bed in silence, Beomgyu feeling tense from the fact that he was on Taehyun’s bed.

Eventually, Taehyun spoke.

“I don’t want to marry Yeonjun, but it’s probably going to happen.”

Beomgyu said nothing, feeling it was better if he listened.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Beomgyu laid his hand over Taehyun’s.

“Help me find a way out.” Taehyun begged.

“I will do what I can to help you.”

“How can I escape?”

“...we might need to think about it more.”

“That’s all I’ve been doing is thinking, thinking, thinking!”

“There’s still time.”

Taehyun closed his eyes and sighed. “What’s my schedule for this week?”

“Two council meetings, mentor ship with Yuri, and the King of Welsor is visiting you and Prince Yeonjun on Friday.”

“So the prince will come here for his visit.”

“Correct.”

“Ah. Good.”

Beomgyu felt a pang in his heart. He hesitated asking his prince about the other, but was curious as to how he felt about him. Beomgyu can’t get out of his head how Taehyun had called Yeonjun attractive. Could he ever say the same about Beomgyu? Does he have a chance?

Either way, Beomgyu knew it wouldn’t work. He was a guard, Taehyun was a prince. 

Beomgyu kept his love to himself.  
——  
Yeonjun sat over his notebook on his bed. For the first time, he was able to come to a temporary solution. 

Taehyun needed to leave.

Obviously, this had already been contemplated and shot down, but Yeonjun has thought of a way to keep Taehyun hidden in a spot no one will find him. Yeonjun decided there was no better hiding spot than his castle, specifically, his guest room that used to be used for when his cousins would come to visit. Not only was it right down the hall from Yeonjun’s room, but it was almost never opened bc of it’s lack of usage for the past few years. It seemed like the perfect hiding spot to Yeonjun.

Quickly, he drew up a plan.

The night before the wedding, Taehyun would make his way from Sylvietra to Domainia, all the way to the back gardens in the castle, somehow. Yeonjun would meet him there and sneak him into the guest room. The next day, Yeonjun would go to prepare for the wedding like normal, only for Taehyun to be missing from his castle as well as the ceremony. During all the confusion, Beomgyu could make the announcement that Taehyun ran away. Obviously, the King of Sylvietra would launch a search party throughout the entirety of the two kingdoms, maybe even beyond that, but they’d never find Taehyun. Eventually, the search would have to be let up, and then Taehyun could safely escape. Maybe start a new life on an island kingdom surrounded by beaches and fruity drinks. Yeonjun would inevitably become King, and maybe Soobin would fall in love with him along the way.

Which reminds him....

Yeonjun got off of his bed and walked towards the door, trying to think of a new way to fluster Soobin, just to see the guard’s cheeks flush. He stepped out into the hallway to see Soobin staring straight ahead, standing at attention. 

“Soobinnieeeeee”

“Your Highness. Please. The Queen wants you to—“

“Remain in my quarters during the night yes I know I know. Here’s the thing, I want a midnight snack, and I’m going to get one, whether it means having to take you down to get it or what.”

Soobin just sighed, his fingers curling into a fist. “Fine. But I must escort you. There, and back, quickly, understand?”

“Of course, My guard.”

Soobin seemed to stumble on his feet when Yeonjun called him that. He let Yeonjun take the lead, following him close behind. 

Yeonjun turned to look at him. “Is there a certain reason you walk behind me every time you escort me?”

“It is what I’ve been trained to—“

“You like the view don’t you?”

“The—what??”

“It’s okay you can look. I bet you like to watch me walk. “

“Your highness, you aren’t making much sense.”

Yeonjun turned to face Soobin and drug a long finger down the side of his face to the bottom of his chin. “I make your mind go blank, don’t I?” 

Soobin jumped back and gasped as if he’d been stung by a bug. Yeonjun giggles and continued walking, Soobin scowling to hide his blush as he followed.

Soobin would never let Yeonjun know just the affect he had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone still read this anymore?


End file.
